


An Uzumaki's Wariness: Book 1 ♥

by lmaoo_not_telling



Series: The Clan Series [1]
Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, hakuryuu meets sasugay, hakuyuu and hakuren are alive, jafar is done with the uchihas, karin will kill sinbad if she ever finds out what he (supposedly) did the kougyoku, no palace fire, sinbad will regret the day he messed with the uzumaki clan, the ren haku family are uchihas, the ren kou family are uzumakis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaoo_not_telling/pseuds/lmaoo_not_telling
Summary: 'Where am I.............'That was Mito Uzumaki's initial thoughts when she woke up with her niece Kushina Uzumaki on her lap, and her grandniece Tsunade Senju wrapped in a bundle of cloth, in an unknown land.After the fall on Uzushiogakure, a last attempt to save the people of the clans that reside in the village of eddies, causes them to be transported into the world that we know called Magi.So what will our blonde and burgundy-haired females do?Read on to see!A Naruto x Magi storyBook 1 of the Clan Seriesnone of the art and characters are mine unless i say so.
Series: The Clan Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086620
Kudos: 2





	1. Summary

none of the art and characters are mine unless i say so.


	2. Prologue: Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red.
> 
> That's all anybody saw on the day multiple loved ones departed. 

_\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\-----------------------------_

Kushina Uzumaki was trying to talk to her Mom.

_\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\-----------------------------_

Mito Uzumaki was arguing with her older sister.

_\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\-----------------------------_

Konan Yayoi was playing with some paper butterflies.

_\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\-----------------------------_

Izumi Uchiha was training with her cousins and father.

_\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\-----------------------------_

Tsunade Senju was babbling incoherently.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They knew they were happy._

_\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\-----------------------------_

Kushina was happy her mom was actually here.

_\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\-----------------------------_

Mito was happy that her sister was back (despite arguing with her).

_\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\-----------------------------_

Konan was happy that her brother was going to teach her a paper technique today.

_\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\-----------------------------_

Izumi was happy that her cousins were making time for her.

_\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\-----------------------------_

And Tsunade was happy because, well, she was just a baby so she herself didn't know(hehe).

_\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\-----------------------------_

_All five of them didn't know that that was the last time they would see their loved ones._

_\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\-----------------------------_

_\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\-----------------------------_

_None of them knew what was about to happen._

_\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\---------------------------_ _\-----------------------------_

_"AHHHHHH!"_

_"please, stop!"_

_"spare my baby, please!"_

_"let the kids go, I beg you!"_

_"don't kill me!"_

_"you won't get away with this!"_

_"come close children, gather as much people near you as you can, quickly now._

_this will help you escape, and once your gone, **please** try and find each other._

_gather the scrolls of fuinjutsu for the uzumaki's, the special paper for the yayoi's,_

_and the stone tablet for the uchiha's, and the......."_

_"go now, NOW!"_

_"please children, live on for us........."_

_"no mom! dad!"_

_"please mom, don't leave me!"_

_"sister please"!_

_"please dont leave me......."_

_"dad please come with me"!_

_"brother please"!_

_"don't leave us..........."_

_**"goodbye children, we will always love you".** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was Born to kill off characters.


	3. 𝔸𝕝𝕚𝕫𝕒𝕣𝕚𝕟 ℂ𝕣𝕚𝕞𝕤𝕠𝕟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alizarin Crimson is a shade of red.

_'W-where am I'........._

**3'rd Person POV:**

A young, teenage, girl with burgundy hair flutters her eyes open, revealing beautiful cerulean orbs. She tries to move, but finds out that something constricting her movement.

Sprawled over her, is a young girl around the age of 9. 

The young girl wakes up, moving and stretching around and nearly hitting her. "A-ahh, that was a nice nap. Mommy, are you there?" 

And then it dawns on the poor, teenage girl. Memories come flooding like tidal waves on the the girl of the past hours.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**B̶̨͓̗̮̟̝͓͛̿͋l̴̛̬̻͓͚͎͊̈́̈́͂̈̉̕o̷̹̔̓̓̎̆̕͜ö̸̧̨̼̺̪̘̞̤̖̠́̀d̴͍̬̟̹͐̉̀̊̿͆͗͜.̵͇̠̅̆͝ ̴̤̞̃͐ͅT̵̟͍͖̯̻̭̜̭̬̃͜h̶̦͓̒̿̿̌̊͂͝͠ͅe̷̺̙̖̪̺̦̳̔̊̋̈́̃̓̾ͅȑ̴̢̮̬̲̺́͝e̷̢̺̺͇̪͙͎͛͒̋ ̶̡̧͖̻͔̭̝͛̽̊͋͜w̷̯̭̟̗͗͒̆̉̈̓̽̚̚a̸͓͎̦̠̳̳͍̪͂͆̆̔̐̂͜ś̷̢̟͙̦̰̫̜̄̓̈̎̾̇ ̷̪̙̈̾̐̄̒̐̔͌̓͛š̴̢̛̰͓͍̝̘̖̗̭̖̊͂̽̒̾̿͠ò̷̡͖͗̏̇ ̶̡̙̖̺͔̬̦̫̊̇́̾̾̽̈́̃̾m̴̢̹̩͈̤̪̜̍̃̐̀́̍̾̍͋̚u̵̗̼̮͇̮͔̮̬̝̒͗́͋͒̽̾c̵̯̦̬̠͕͉̝̻̩̓̆̎͂͛͝͠h̶̪̱̝̥͈̤́ ̴̧̛̫̾̍͌̔̿̾͘̕b̸̛̗̦̱̥̝̭̃̍͒̈́̅̍̈̕͜͠l̶͇̗̭̎͊̓̔̌̍́̓̿̾o̵͎̦̝͓͙̹̰̿̅̑͗̅̈́͠͝o̶̰̬̙̍̓̀͌̌̇̓͘d̷̨͖̙̼͔̟͓̪͇͊̒͋̄́͝͝ͅ.̷̳̥̣͎̩̬̫̉͐**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **  
**

**??? POV:**

_'I-I killed so many people, what's **wrong** with me???'_

Feeling the bile come up, I hold my mouth and forcefully swallow it. I start crying, bawling my eyes out until the young girl on my lap peels my hands off my face. Once she see's it, she immediately starts crying and hugs me. 

She says, in between sniffles, " Its you! (*sniff*) Big sis Mito!"

**Mito POV:**

Right away, I hug her, like she's going to disappear if I let go of her.

"K-Kushina, your okay!"

The only thing she does is stop crying and says, "Not only me! come along, and I'll show you!"

I wipe my tears away and I stand up and to follow and motion for her to show me. She giggles and quickly stands up and grabs my hands.

I sigh and follow her out of the room. "That reminds me, where are we Kushina?"

She says nothing, and instead leads me to another room. A room with a young girl. 

_"Hello there"_ , she says in her soft, soothing voice.

" _My name is_

_Scheherazade, of the Reim Empire......"_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**  
Scheherazade POV:** _

_I was doing my daily rounds of the kingdom, when i noticed something, **(or someone?)** abnormal, around the edge of the kingdom._

_"What is this?" I said._

**(Timeskip to where they find mito and kushina cuz im lazy)**

_"An Uzumaki..." I said, breathless._

_"Get them to the royal infirmary, quickly now."_

_"B-but, Lady Scheherazade, they are just-"_

_**"Now.** **do not question me."**_

_"Of course, Lady Scheherazade"._

_**(Timeskip to where they go to the castle)** _

_"Lady Scheherazade, your back!"_

_I smile. Muu was always such a sweet child._

_"Muu, would you be a dear and go to the infirmary to inform the royal doctors that we have wounded guests?"_

_"O-of course my lady!"_

_"W-where am I........."_

**(Flashback end)**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaayyyyy babessssssss thats the first chapter of Arc 1!
> 
> Alizarin Crimson is a shade of red, just so you babesssss know
> 
> i worship constructive criticism!
> 
> sorry this so short, im having a bit of a writers block
> 
> byyyyeeeee bbbaaaabbbesss


End file.
